party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Flash
Info Super Smash Flash (commonly called SSF and SSF1)is the non-profit fangame created by Cleo9 Productions and published by McLeodGaming. This game is based on Super Smash Bros. Melee. The rebbot for this game is found here. Downloadable Versions of SSF1 There are 2 versions of this game. One is Windows and the other is on the Mac. Windows Version http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/ssfsetup.exe Playable Characters There are 13 starter characters(not the characters where you have to switch with) and 15 unlockable characters, making it a total of 28 playable characters. Starter Characters Mario Link Kirby Meta Knight Samus Mega Man X Fox Captain Falcon Pikachu Sonic Knuckles Tails Blade Zelda Sheik Unlockable Characters These are the unlockable characters. After you beat the way you unlock them, you must fight them with the character you play with. If you defeat them, you unlock them. If not, you'll have to do the same thing again. Blue(unlock by clearing Adventure Mode with Blade with a difficulty of Normal or above) Cloud(unlock by clearing 100-Man Melee with any character) Crono(unlock by clearing 3-Minute Melee with any character) InuYasha(unlock by clearing Adventure Mode with any character on any difficulty without losing a single live). Jigglypuff(unlock by clearing Adventure Mode with any character with any difficulty) Lloyd(unlock by having a total of 1 hour play time on Adventure Mode, then clear Adventure Mode with any character.) Luigi(unlock by clear Adventure Mode with Mario on at least Normal difficulty or higher) Mewtwo(unlock by clearing Adventure Mode with both Pikachu and Jigglypuff) Mr.Game and Watch(unlock by clearing Target Test with everyone but him, including all of the unlock characters you have. If you play Classic Mode or ADventure Mode with a character, you don't have to do it with that character) Mr. Incredible(unlock by clearing Classic Mode with all starter characters, Meta Knight and Sheik are optional) Naruto(unlock by clearing Adventure Mode with all starter characters, Meta Knight and Sheik are optional) Shadow(unlock by clearing Adventure Mode with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles) Super Sonic(unlock by clearing Classic Mode with Sonic without getting a Game Over) Young Link(unlock by clearing Classic Mode with Link) Zero(unlock by beating Adventure Mode with Mega Man on at least Normal without getting a Game Over) Stages There are 6 starter stages and 2 unlockable stages, making a total of 6 stages. Starter Stages Peach's Castle(Mario series) Mushroom Kingdom II(Mario series) Hyrule Temple(Legend of Zelda series) Dream Land(Kirby series) Pokemon Stadium(Pokemon series) Emerald Hill Zone(Sonic series) Unlockable Stages Battlefield(Super Smash Bros. series, Super SMash Bros. Melee version) Final Destination((Super Smash Bros. series, Super SMash Bros. Melee version) 1 Player Stages The stages below are access by only 1 player: Emerald Hill Zone(Sonic series,Adventure Mode version) Floating Islands Rest Station Super Mario World(Mario series) Kirby's Hub Room(Kirby series) Bosses There are only 2 bosses in the game. One is Master Hand. He can be fought in Classic and Adventure mode. The other boss is Crazy Hand. He appears as a surprise boss(first time playing)in Adventure Mode while you fighting Master Hand, which means that you're fighting 2 bosses at once. Glitches Forward One popular glitch is the skip glitch. To do this, right click on the game(any mode, Classic, Adventure, Burly Brawl Mode and more), then click forward. This will actually send you to the NEXT stage. You can skip all parts(including the Boss Battle) except for Target Test, which would send you to another version of Target Test. The another version is supposed to be another character's fitting Target Test. If the player clicks rewind, the game will be sent to the loading screen. One Punch KO Characters like Mr. Incredible can KO an opponent with one attack. This happens a lot and is not temporarily a glitch. Damage Rage Some attacks and items can make a opponent or player reach high damages, like a Bomb-omb can make a opponent have 50% or more, just with one bomb. Category:Games Category:No rights